Killing Intent
by Inozender
Summary: Just what the title suggests. Arty/Holly. Read and review please...
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

It was about two in the afternoon. The sun was covered by the clouds so it was a bit dark. The Fowl manors stood like a giant in the large piece of land. It was very quiet. One of the windows of the second floor was open. But the curtain was drawn. Nobody in the house had any idea what was going on. Not even the would be owner.

Artemis ducked and rolled over to the other side when the sword like knife was swung at his direction. When he was finally pushed up against the wall he looked at the attacker and smiled. She pouted like a kid who had her candy taken away and loosened her grip of the knife in her hand making the point face at the ground.

She swung it again this time making a perfect semi-circle aiming for his throat. He had to duck again or his neck would have looked like the wall behind. It had a mark like a half -moon upside down. Still not taking his eyes off Holly he grabbed the wooden stool that stood beside the bed.

"Is this really necessary Holly? I only said that I love you. That I always have. Where did you find the damn knife anyway?" He asked clearly confused of her reaction.

She lifted the sharp piece of metal over her head and made it come down so fast on Artemis that he didn't even have any time to react. Luckily the stool helped. If not for that he would have a knife shaped hole on his shoulder. Artemis felt the killing intent from her but he found himself incredibly calm. He knew that he had to do something about Holly's behavior or it was going to be a big problem. He recollected every martial arts trick and lock he had studied and formed a counter-attack for her next move.

When the next swing came he took the stool and grabbing it from both corners rotated it in his hands. The knife flew from her hand but she came back at him with her knuckles tightened. He caught it with his left hand and slipped the other under her right arm that he was holding and wrapped it around her chest over her breasts. With every ounce of strength in his body he slammed her onto the floor pinning her down with his arms so she couldn't break free. He hated doing this. But she had to be stopped. What he found puzzling was that he didn't panic in _this_ life threatening situation like he always had. And with Holly at the other end of this one he couldn't. He didn't need to. He knew from his heart that she wouldn't hurt him. Why had she tried to do that in the first place anyway? Was she waiting for him to tell her that he loved her and now she's angry that he took so long to do that? He would've expected a punch in the gut since Holly's not a girl to slap, but not this. She was seriously trying to kill him.

"I'm going to kill you Artemis Fowl!" she yelled underneath his grip.

Thinking whether or not to knock her out, he tilted his head a bit left and stared at her mismatched eyes. This state did not last long as soon as she figured she had legs and decided to use them. She made as swift move as her shoed foot hit him in the neck and he groaned in pain and took his hands off her. Seeing the chance she lunched herself at the knife which was now under the bed. She grabbed it and kicked Artemis under the chin so hard that he flew about a foot before he hit the ground.

She jumped at him and before he had any time to gather himself and put the knife to his throat.

"It's over Fowl."

Then everything happened so fast that Artemis had to rewind the whole thing in his head to figure out what happened.

There was a voice, possibly Butler's, saying; "What's all the ruckus?" and the door opened.

Holly reacted quickly and hid the knife so fast that he didn't see where. Then as soon as Butler appeared in the door frame she leaned down and crashed her lips against his.

Artemis's eyes closed as he melted into the kiss. He forgot about everything, that Holly had tried to kill him before, that she even almost succeeded.

"Oh sorry to interrupt…" Butler said as he looked closer to check if what he's seeing was real. He saw that it was in fact very real as the LEP officer ran her hands down to Artemis's pants.

"Okay I'm outofhere." He said quickly more to himself than anyone else and went to the corridor closing the door behind him.

Then he heard a soft moan and he decided being here's wasn't the best idea right now. He started towards the stairs.

What Butler didn't know is that the moan was not from the scene he saw but actually the sound Holly made as Artemis knocked her out. Soon as the bodyguard went out of the room Holly had produced the knife out of nowhere and Artemis had to counter it. Result a fairy police officer now lies on the floor of Artemis's room unconscious, with half closed eyes. He had to admit. She looked cute.

This will continue. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews people!

-Chapter 2-

Artemis leaned down on the chair and caressed Holly's left cheek, her skin giving a slight tingle on his fingers. Her magic working on her injuries that he hadn't seen before. And he hadn't counted on his simple defensive moves would cause any harm. But there were several bruises on her back and her hands. They _were_ just bruises, and Holly's magic will heal them. Still he didn't want to hurt her.

He had never imagined something like this would happen when she invited herself over to his house. She just said she wanted to talk. Ever since Artemis had finally become conscious of his feelings for Holly, he was looking for a chance to confess. She came in through his bedroom window for some unknown reason. And before she could say anything, he had blurted out what he wanted to say in a very un-Artemis like manner. And that's when everything went wrong. She had pulled out a knife and tried to kill him. And here she was strapped down on an arm chair with one of her own pair of handcuffs. He couldn't help but imagine this same setting with Holly, only under different circumstances. He would slap himself later mentally for even letting his brilliant brain think something like this.

He put three fingers under her chin and lifted her head. It fell sideways lifelessly and Artemis used his other hand to hold her still.

"Holly?" he called shaking her lightly. "Can you hear me?"

A face flashed in her eyes about five times. A bright light blinding her in between each and every image. It was leaned down her. The picture had something like a fisheye effect.

_Artemis? _

It must be. Why was he leaning down her? Or more like he was about to _kiss_ her? There was a voice calling from the distance which she recognized as his, and then everything went completely black.

He called her again, shaking her harder than the first time. "HOLLY!"

"WHAT!?" she said annoyed. Then opened her eyes.

"Finally!" Artemis sighed. She was back to herself. Or was she? He had to find out.

"Hey uh… Holly?" he said getting up from his seat and pushing the chair back so he could kneel down in front of her. "Do you still want to uh… kill me?"

Her eyes ran around the room for a moment before they landed on him. "What?"

"Are you still feeling the urge to kill me?" he asked uncertainly.

"Why would I want to _kill_ you?" Holly replied an amused look coming to her face.

So she doesn't remember. Is that good or bad? Artemis didn't know. Wait how much _does_ she remember?_ Did she forget what I told her before she went all crazy? _

While Artemis was thinking Holly suddenly realized that she was handcuffed to an arm chair. With her own cuffs! A vein popped on her forehead.

"Uh…Arty." She began. "Why am I handcuffedto a _chair_ in your _bedroom?_"

Since she knew she would never enter Artemis's house through his bedroom window she was quite pissed. Not at Artemis but at herself for not remembering what happened. She knew she came topside for a mission. Or Trouble wouldn't have approved her visa. But she couldn't remember anything after she had left Tara. And why did Artemis ask her if she wanted to kill him? That didn't make any sense. Why would she want to kill the boy she loved so much? Not that she would admit it. She would die before.

"You really don't remember anything that happened?" Artemis asked scratching his head.

"No." she said seeing the genius act so normal she became more relaxed. She smiled. "Why did I try to kill you like you said?"

"Actually..." He said and came so close to her face that their noses almost touched. Holly swallowed. "You did." He whispered.

Artemis still didn't move. He stared at her mismatched eyes as they went wide. "What? Why?" she whispered back.

He sighed and pulled back. "I was hoping you could tell me." He said. "Seems like that's not going to happen. Let's call Foaly. Shall we?"

He flipped open his laptop on his bed and set up a line with the centaur.

"Oh hey mud-boy?" said Foaly as his face appeared on the screen. "Is Holly there? I got some new gadgets I want her to try ou-"

Artemis cut him off. "Not now Foaly. We got a bigger problem."

"-t. What?" he said irritated.

"Holly here was trying to stab me a while ago." He said and upheld the knife. "With this and now she can't remember anything."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey that's not mine." Holly said seeing the knife. "I've never seen that before."

"Holly tried to kill you? Why would she wanna do that?" Foaly asked.

"I don't know." A thought came to Artemis's mind. "Could she have been hypnotized?"

"How? A fairy can't be hypnotized. You know that."

"Let's just say she was. Why did she attack me? She knows me and Holly wouldn't intentionally let herself get hypnotized. So how…?" Artemis said more to himself than to anyone.

Foaly also appeared to be thinking. Holly took the wrong time to ask herself to be free.

"Uh… you mind taking off this handcuffs Arty?"

"Shhh…!" said the two genius's in unison. Foaly was the first on to talk.

"Black magic." He said pulling up a database on the screen "She could've been hypnotized with black magic. The only problem is that, let's say the hypnotizer wanted you killed and hypnotized Holly. He would need a specific phrase to make Holly attack you. What made her snap?"

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked knowing very well where this leads to.

"What did you say before Holly start to attack you?"

"Is that really necessary? I mean can't you do a memory check on Holly using every criminal's face in your database?" He said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No this way we could narrow the results down by checking off people who don't have the privileges to get information about you." Foaly said.

"Yeah Artemis. What did you say?" Holly asked leaning forward as much as she can on the chair.

"Well… I uh… told her that I love her." He said finally.

There was an awkward silence between them for about twenty seconds. Artemis glanced at Holly. She was grinning. He smiled back awkwardly.

"Oo-kay." Foaly said. "I get to narrowing down the results. Uh… bye."

"Would you un-cuff me now?" she asked still grinning.

He went over to her and unlocked her cuffs then stood in front of her. She took some time to stroke her wrists the looked up at him. She stood up on her chair and jumped on him. Artemis lost control for a second before falling down on the bed almost landing on the laptop.

She stared at his eyes for a second . "I love you too Arty." She said and grabbed his face kissing him full on the lips. Artemis kissed her back running his hands around her back.

Then the computer beeped again and Foaly's voice came through it. Luckily it was turned to the other side.

"Artemis be careful. The spell may not be complet-" Artemis shut it off without taking his lips off hers.

Holly pulled back. "You know…" She said. "After everything we've been through, I guess it's only fair that it took another life and death situation for us to get together. Huh?"

"That statement couldn't be more true." Artemis said and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is a short chapter. I'll try to update the other one within this week.

-Chapter 3-

There were sounds like electricity crackling and Foaly's giant head appeared in the middle of the room.

"Uh… Artemis why is there a giant hologram of Foaly's head in the middle of the room?" Holly asked pushing Artemis away so she could have a better look.

The head spoke. "Hey mudboy! What the hell did you do that for?!" he seemed angry about the sudden cut-off.

"Can he see us?" Holly's voice showed her nervousness. She didn't need anyone finding out about them. But then again, Artemis had admitted his feelings for her in front of Foaly.

"No. There aren't any cameras in my room." He replied and leaned down again. Holly kept her eyes at the now ranting Foaly.

"So are we just gonna ignore him?" she asked. "Is that the right thing to do?"

Artemis stopped moving. He knew what the right thing was but he didn't want to stop now. He had spent most of his teenage years trying to save the world and he needed a break. A break with the only women he truly loved except his mother. He had ignored all of his feelings for the sake of their friendship and Artemis knew she had done the same thing. Not to mention the whole thing with them belonging to different species. His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sudden outburst of the centaur.

"DARVIT FOWL! ARE YOU EVEN LISNTENING TO ME?"

"Artemis." Holly said urging him for an answer.

He sighed and rolled off of her. "We really should figure out who did this to you."

Holly saw the disappointment in his face. She was surprised see that the façade of the great Artemis Fowl is falling apart. It was like when he had the Atlantis Complex. Well… that can't exactly be compared to this but it was like bits and pieces of Orion were coming out. No. She wasn't worried. If anything she was happy that the emotionless boy was finally starting to live. And she was overwhelmed that he chose her. Not Minerva or anyone else.

Artemis flipped open the laptop he closed. The giant head disappeared from behind him and appeared on the screen.

"So what does your search results say?" He said completely abandoning his previous un-Artemis like state.

"What the hell were you doing?" Foaly said. "Cutting me off like that? I was trying to warn you that the spell's effects may not be completely out of her yet."

"Yes. Let's not worry about that now."

"Not worry about-"

"Foaly. The results." He said impatiently.

"Fine. Can you go to your study? I think there's a much larger screen in there." He said and Artemis headed for the door.

As they were walking towards the study Holly's mind raced. So what happens now? Are they are like a couple or something? Is there relationship is going to be like Turnball's and Leonor's? Is she going to watch Artemis grow old and die? And when that happens how is she going to live without him?

She stared at his back as he walked in front of her with his hand on his chin and wondering if he was thinking the same thing.

Artemis was thinking the same thing. It was the main problem with this kind of relationship, and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know what the solution was. He opened the door to his study and went in to find the fairy and human databases (since the People's database covered all human criminals as well) and Foaly's face in the small window on downright corner of the large plasma screen. He went in and stood in front of it, his eyes immediately running through the names.

"Even if we were able to filter the results a little bit..." Foaly started. "There still are a lot of people who could have been able to do this. Are you sure there aren't any cameras in your bed room?"

"Certain."

"Let me check just to be sure." Another window opened over the names running a full scale scan for foreign technology in the manor. "Nothing." Foaly said.

Artemis looked over at Holly. She was leaning against the desk that was behind him with one leg over another and… lost in thought? Her head was tilted sideways and she was staring at the distance. His cheeked flushed when he remembered what they were doing before, realizing that the finding who did this to Holly was going nowhere, and he closed his eyes.

All the other senses shut down in his head as he searched for a solution that would benefit the hunt and the other thing equally. After about one minute he opened his eyes.

Foaly seeing him opening his eyes addressed him. "What do you got?"

"Here's now what you're going to do Foaly." He said. "Check all the surveillance camera footage from here to Tara. If Holly met someone you would be able found out who it is. Use freeze frame to see through the shield. And check all these criminals. Find out who are still inside, who are out and who are paroled. Check the areas around the released ones. That's just for the humans. For the fairies you can do whatever you like. Don't let your ego take over and assume that Atlantis is safe. You have to consider all possibilities." He finished.

It took another two seconds for Foaly to it all in. "Wait. What about you?"

"I won't take any part of the hunt because you can do it all by yourself without any trouble." He said and added half-joking. "I'm the victim here remember? Bye bye!"

He turned off the screen by overriding the Foaly control by typing a code into the keyboard beside it. He turned to Holly who stood there with her mouth open with amused look on her face.

"Did you just admit that you're the victim here and not to mention you said 'Bye bye'" she said.

"It had to be done." He said his business like still intact. Then he seemed to forget all about it.

"Now." He said rubbing his hands together. "Are you going stay Holly?"


	4. Chapter 4

The clock on the bed stand read 11:30. She turned on the bed restlessly sleep not coming to her. After today's events she was not surprised at all. In a matter of minutes she had gone from trying to kill the man she loved and making out with him on his bed. She blushed at the memory pulling the covers up of the bed of the one of the many guest rooms of the Fowl manor.

_Who'd want Artemis dead? _Okay. That was a stupid question. He _did_ used to be a criminal mastermind. There were many people who'd want to kill him. _I guess no one really escapes that life after all _she thought. But who else knows about the People's existence other than Artemis? Holly was quite positive that Artemis kept his feelings for her to himself. So how did whoever hypnotized her know how that he was going to confess to her that day and to use it for the trigger line?

She closed her eyes and tried to think back to the trip from Tara to here. She remembered walking out of the exit and leaping into the sky as she activated her wings. Then everything was a huge blank. No matter how hard she concentrated still nothing came up! _Wait, why did I came to the surface for again? _She had forgotten to ask Foaly about that. Holly growled in frustration and turned in her bed to the half-open window. She stared at the full moon and was mesmerized by it. Fairies always were. But this was something else. She slowly pushed the sheets down and sat up on the bed. She tilted her head sideways as if to see the almost glowing shape of the moon better. Holly slipped out of the bed and reached blindly for the LEP uniform and the Hummingbird still not taking her eyes off of the now really bright light that came from the window. She slipped on the unisex uniform over her one-piece and strapping on her wings she leapt out of the window to the light. At the same moment an alarm somewhere in the house rang out and Holly snapped out of her reverie instantly. She hovered in front of the window breathing heavily, still not believing what just happened. In fact she wasn't even sure what _had _happened. She backed down heading for the window and she turned the wings off as soon as she set foot on the carpet. There were footsteps outside of the door and a knock came about second later.

"Holly? Are you in there? Are you all right?" came Artemis's voice.

"Yeah. I'm f-fine." She said and went to open the door and went back to the window.

Artemis came in and his eyes immediately searched for the elf. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. There was this light and-" she turned back to look at him and stopped midway. He had genuine concern in his eyes but that was only for a second before they went completely black. His mismatched eyes that had the colors blue and hazel went dark like a light was turned off. Before she had time to contemplate what happened her vision blurred and she was once again in the air, heading out of the window at the direction of the moon. Her senses were failing one by one and she couldn't even see now. _What the hell was going on?_ There was nothing on her vision and she had forgotten her helmet. She had to close her eyes because of the wind and she couldn't see anyway. Holly's body was moving against her will and she was pretty sure she her ability to think freely would be gone was to follow quickly after. Before she lost all and every control of herself a final word escaped her mouth.

"Artemis…"

_The Previous Morning…_

Minerva Paradizo was leaning against the bathroom doorframe and staring at the man sitting on her bed his muscular form supported by one of the posters on the four. She made her way to him slowly wrapping her bathrobe around her tighter. Minerva sat down on the bed and peeked over in front of his face to look at the screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked and saw that he was looking at news feed, from Ireland. She was instantly reminded of the boy genius other than the one next to her now. She had known from the moment she met the elf that there was no chance for her with Artemis so she had moved on. She had never said anything to Damien about Artemis and the adventure she had with him. She never could even if she wanted to. And seeing him searching news about Ireland made her wonder if he knew about Artemis.

"Why are you looking at news feeds from Ireland?" she asked with a half-smile. He looked at her with his bluish green eyes and said; "Oh you know." He stopped to look at the main article for a second. "Just stuff."

She almost snorted. Artemis never would've said something like that. _Stop it!_ _He's not yours anymore._ _You have Damien now. _She calmed herself down and stared back at him as he jumped from website to website briefly reading the headline. Damien Fay. She had met him at a conference in America. She sometimes forgot that he was a genius like Artemis because of the way he talked. It was so casual that it often made everyone let their guard down.

Minerva sighed and let got down from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

He took another moment to look at the computer before turning it off.

"Sure."

_That Night…_

Damien Fay was standing on the path that lead to the house the moon giving him a clear view of the driveway. He took a glance at his watch, seeing that it was almost 1:00 am he turned his eyes towards the sky. He didn't have to wait for long. A small figure appeared about ten meters away from him near the gateway. It sped up a bit and landed right in front of him.

"You've failed." He said calmly with a tiny hint of joy in his voice. It would've bothered the small women in front of him if she had any control over her thoughts.

"Not to worry." He said more to himself that anyone else. "He'll search for you and he'll eventually find out about me, just as planned."

He walked over to her and knelt down. "And when that happens; my strange little friend from underground, the real fun will begin."


End file.
